


Una Extraña Forma

by Muffliat0



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Drama, Drinny All The Way's Drinny-Con 2020, F/M, Facebook: Drinny All The Way, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:55:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27407680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muffliat0/pseuds/Muffliat0
Summary: Se observaron un largo instante, él asintió, provocando una sonrisa en ella, aquella era una extraña forma de comenzar lo que fuera que estaban iniciando.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Ginny Weasley
Kudos: 1





	Una Extraña Forma

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimers: Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y a los que han comprado parte de los derechos de autor, lo cual NO es mi caso, y sólo los utilizo sin intención de lucro alguno, la trama me pertenece, al igual que algunos personajes.
> 
> Este one Shot está participando en el Drinny-Con 2020, organizado este año por la página de Facebook "Drinny All The Way".

El reloj en la sala común de Gryffindor marcaba la media noche, no tenía idea de cómo se las arreglaría para llegar hasta ese lugar, pero tenía que intentarlo, cuando la última persona se fue a la cama, aprovechó para salir rápidamente, la señora gorda bostezo enfadada, pero no dijo nada, no la reconoció porque se puso la capucha de la túnica, cubriendo su cabello rojo.

Llegó un poco agitada hasta el lugar donde la nota que había encontrado entre sus cosas decía ¿era tan estúpida como para ir al encuentro sola, a esas horas de la madrugada? Sí.

Sabía que no podía esperar nada bueno, siendo él quien la citaba, pero estaba intrigada por aquello, desde aquel encuentro en el pasillo, donde se limitó a observarla por unos cuantos minutos antes de marcharse sin decir nada.

Encontrar una nota diciéndole que la veía en aquel árbol, el más alejado del castillo a esa hora ese día, sin duda había provocado una inmensa curiosidad.

Se detuvo y sonrió sin quererlo, debajo de aquel árbol, estaba colocado un picnic, las pequeñas esferas de luz danzaban ágilmente iluminando un poco el sitio.

El rostro de Draco se iluminó de repente por esas pequeñas lucecitas, logrando que su corazón se agitara, quiso reír encantada, pero se limitó a entrecerrar los ojos, en señal de duda.

Él se limitó a negar, sin decir nada por un largo minuto, avanzó decidido hasta ella, más convencido y seguro que aquella noche, parecía que esta vez, sí se animaría a hablarle.

—Pensé que no vendrías –comentó Malfoy, en un tono sarcástico.

—No pensé que era una cita romántica –explicó, avanzando más hasta el picnic.

—No es una cita romántica.

—Un picnic romántico –corrigió ella –mi error.

—Me debes una cena –comentó –el hambre se me fue cuando te vi coqueteando con Longbottom.

— ¿Con Neville? –Soltó una risa divertida –eso jamás pasará –negó.

—Pues deberías informarle a él, que no pierda el tiempo –bufó.

—Soy una chica soltera –informó –y tú no puedes decirme a quién tengo que rechazar de inmediato, no es como si yo te dijera que le pidieras a Parkinson que no se colgara de tu brazo –soltó.

—Yo le diré a Pansy que se abstenga de eso, si tú le dices a Longbottom que se aleje de ti.

—Es mi amigo –frunció el ceño.

—Pansy también es mi amiga –informó.

—No te creo –informó.

—Estamos en la misma, pero ven, o la comida del picnic se enfriará más –ella sonrió y se sentó sobre el mantel a cuadros.

—Se ve que robaste todo esto de la cocina –comentó divertida.

—Dime –cambió de tema –entonces ¿le dirás a Longbottom que mantenga la distancia?

—Me has preparado un picnic para pedirlo de la manera más amable ¿cómo podría negarme?

—Me parece bien –murmuró en un tono tranquilo, sentándose sobre el mantel.

Se observaron un largo instante, él asintió, provocando una sonrisa en ella, aquella era una extraña forma de comenzar lo que fuera que estaban iniciando.


End file.
